Brother, My Brother
by Runi-chan
Summary: A one-shot song-fic to the song "Brother, My Brother"; Two brothers argue...one dark, one light...and one refuses to fight any longer. Slight spoilers, only if you haven't seen Trigun all the way through yet.


**Title:** Brother, My Brother  
**Category:** Trigun  
**Genre:** Drama/Poetry  
**Summary: **A one-shot song-fic to the song "Brother, My Brother"; Two brothers argue...one dark, one light...and one refuses to fight any longer. Slight spoilers, only if you haven't seen Trigun all the way through yet.  
**Rating:** PG...should be higher, because it's depressing but, eh...  
  
I'm back again. Can I just say that this idea has been bugging me ever since seeing _Under a Sky so Blue_? It has...and I should've written it down sooner. The song is from the first Pokemon movie; groan, moan, do whatever at the mention of it; I didn't like it either. But this song yelled at me that it could apply to Trigun too, so...here I am. It sort of goes over the whole series...  
**

* * *

Blessid Union of Souls "Brother My Brother"

* * *

**  
Vash tumbled to the sand, tears stinging his eyes. He brought a hand to tenderly touch his brusied cheek.  
  
"Stop it, Knives!"  
  
Said being kicked his brother in the stomach.  
  
"Shut up, Vash! They're nothing! Stop trying to protect them, you fool!"  
  
Vash struggled to his feet and charged at Knives, slipping up several times in the shifting sands. Eyes met, and bodies clashed. Vash screamed as a knife tore across his arm.

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
  
_The spiky haired plant fell to the ground, curling himself up in a fetal position. His brother sheathed the knife and kicked him roughly in the back.  
  
"Get up...we've got a while to travel."  
  
Vash didn't move, which earned him another kick to the back. He started crying.  
  
_We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
  
_"Why do you hate them so much, Knives?"  
  
The plant hybrid sighed.  
  
"You know what they did..to..I think they called it Earth. They're greedy self-centered creatures, Vash. They deserved to die."  
  
"But you killed Rem!"  
  
"Shut **up!**"  
  
Another slap to the cheek. Just like so many he'd received before. It still hurt though.  
_  
We can try_  
_Brother my brother  
---  
_"They're worthless, Vash"  
  
"You're wrong!"  
  
Vash held the gun in his quaking hands, biting at his lip to keep from crying.  
  
"You do not have the right to decide who dies!"  
  
Knives chuckled.  
  
"Oh my...you still want to save the spiders, don't you, Vash?"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Bang._  
  
We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way  
  
_Knives winced at the pain in his leg and hobbled forward, grabbing his brother by the throat.  
  
"You shot me. Again," his voice was calm. His grip grew tighter._  
  
_"Rem..." Vash gasped. Knives' furrowed his brow and slammed Vash into the wall again.  
_  
We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart  
  
_Vash fell to the floor, angry red marks on his pale skin.  
  
"Why are we fighting? Why, Knives?"  
_  
_He turned around.  
_  
Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
  
_"What if someone came after us like you come after them; slaughtering us like animals?"  
  
Knives was silent for a moment.  
  
"I wouldn't let them; they'd be dead beforehand"  
  
Vash rose to his feet.  
  
"What if you couldn't fight back? What if you didn't expect it?"  
_  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
  
_"You're being foolish, dear brother. Of course I'd expect it. We're different. Better"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're no better than they are, killing them like you do!"  
  
"Shut **up **Vash"  
  
A blow hit Vash's face.  
_  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother  
  
_He didn't move.  
  
"I'm serious, Knives. You aren't any better. Leave them alone"  
_  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
---  
_"You still won't give up?"  
  
A smirk graced Vash's face.  
  
"You've been killing people to get to me...even Wolfwood"  
  
Gun faced gun.  
_  
Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we'll learn to give love a try  
  
_"You're not like them Vash. You're **not **human. But," a smirk, "you let them hurt you...you're as weak as they are"  
_  
When matters differ as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see  
_  
"I could never be. They won't fight back."_  
  
_"And you will?"  
  
Knives laughed.  
  
"The only way to save this place...and our kin; they all have to die, Vash. You know that."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
_You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away  
  
_"Not true, not true; damn, what are you, a broken record?"  
  
A shot rang, darting into Vash's shoulder. Knives strolled casually to his brother's side.  
  
"Just kill me now, if I'm that much in your way," Vash growled, "I don't care"  
  
"Oh no," Knives' tone was smooth, "you're going to help me"  
  
"No! Life is worth more than that!"  
_  
Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
  
_"Perhaps your's, Vash...but not theirs."  
_  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother  
  
_"Why Knives? Why do you hate them?"  
  
"You know what they did..to..I think they called it Earth. They're greedy self-centered creatures, Vash. They deserved to die."  
  
"But you killed Rem!"  
  
"Shut **up!**"  
_  
_This time, it was another gunshot.  
_  
Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
_  
"They hate you, Vash. I do things and they blame you for it. Why do you..."  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because of Rem, right? You always did adore her. She's **dead**, Vash! She can't help you now!"  
_  
_"Can't we just pretend this war never began?"  
  
"No"  
_  
_And the bullet shells fell like rain.  
_  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_


End file.
